


I Don't Care

by kuonji



Series: I Don't Know Him [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Have you ever seen anything like it? Oh my god, he's <i><strong>amazing</strong></i>!"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/11266.html>

"Have you ever seen anything like it? Oh my god, he's _amazing_!"

Daniel swung into his temporary office, Jack half a step behind him. Cheeks aglow with excitement and eyes vibrant, he paused only to strip off his outerwear and hurl it carelessly in the general direction of his chair. He pounced eagerly for a manila envelope in his inbox, leaving Jack to catch the grey down jacket he had given Daniel as a see-you-soon gift months ago.

Jack scowled. He straightened the jacket neatly on the back of Daniel's chair.

"Look! Look at these results." A sheaf of papers was shoved unceremoniously in his face. "They're off the scale! Percentage of Ancient devices activated and/or responded to. Level of response. Objective ease of control." Each sentence was punctuated by a pointing finger. "He's got the highest results for every single test we've thrown together in the last two hours."

Jack took the printouts and studied them with a tightly controlled air of patience. "Yup. Amazing." He tapped the pile on the table, evening the edges meticulously before dumping the lot in the trash can next to Daniel's chair.

Daniel didn't even notice, already turning away to his shelves.

"I know he's only here until your business is finished. But I wonder if I could get him to come by my office, just for one afternoon. If he could just touch my--" Jack growled ominously "--artifacts..." Daniel finished, happily oblivious to his glowering lover. "I have a collection with what looks like Ancient writings on them. There's always a chance some of them were encoded with the ATA gene. Maybe if he handled them a bit..."

"Hey!"

Daniel paused, holding up one of the aforementioned doodads. "Jack?"

"In case you forgot. I. Have. The gene. Also."

"Oh. Well, of course." Daniel shrugged and picked up another object, turning it around in his hands, apparently evaluating the ATA gene-ness of it.

"Well?"

"Well... what?"

"You going to let me touch your... artifacts?"

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, no?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you drop them on the floor and try to juggle them and balance them on your nose? That is, when you're not ignoring all the 'old junk' entirely."

"I do not."

A frown.

"I mean, I won't. Anymore."

Daniel's face was a look of transparent skepticism. "I don't believe you. Also, you never made time to sit down for any tests, so how do we even know that your gene is as strong as his is?"

"Anubis's armada? Kablooey? Hello?"

"Well, you do have a point." Daniel snapped his fingers. "We should sit Major Sheppard down for another battery of tests with the chair. Maybe have him attempt to control a drone."

Oh, for-- "Will you forget about him, already?"

"It's okay. He doesn't mind. You can spare your _chauffeur_ for a couple of days, can't you?"

"That's not what I mean."

Daniel opened his mouth, stared at Jack, then left his mouth open as his frown flattened out into understanding. "You-- You're _jealous_!"

Jack threw his arms in the air. "Give the boy a prize!"

"Oh." Daniel closed his mouth. He juggled the object in his hands, though he didn't drop it on the floor. His mouth twitched. He put down his doohickey and stepped into Jack's space. "Why didn't you just say so?"

  


END.


End file.
